Storyline 2 Part 1: Old Demons
by bookworm144
Summary: No matter how much time passes, no matter how much one tries to ignore it, there are some wounds that never fully heal. Despite one's best efforts, there are some scars that leave marks deeper than one's skin. How does one treat those kinds of injuries?


Title: Digimon Adventure 02: Old Demons

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Adventure 02, or any other pertinent aspects of the franchise

* * *

><p>Though it has been twelve years since that epic battle with Devimon, the first truly evil digimon the DigiDestined ever fought, TK Takaishi still bears the scars fateful day. So deep are the cuts inscribed upon his heart that the blonde collegian has begun to wonder if he will ever truly able to come to terms with seeing his best friend and partner being cut down before his eyes.<p>

Tonight is no exception, and having just awoken from a yet another haunting recollection, forcing him to relive every individual second of that bloodcurdling, heart-wrenching, hellish nightmare, the Bearer of Hope silently makes his way out of the university dormitories. He then walks through the adjacent meadow, ducks underneath a granite-colored arch and stops at the banks of a pond, hidden from view by a concealing wall of intertwined yews and willows.

Having arrived at his chosen destination, he sits down on a nearby rock, silent before the glassy, meditative surface of the moon-reflecting waters before him, and begins to think on things past and present…

* * *

><p>TK: Why did it have to happen? Why did everything go to what it did? Wasn't there something I could have done to save him?<p>

Voice From Behind: (quietly) Good evening, brother.

TK: (turning around with a start) Matt! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on tour with your band in Australia?

Matt: Not tonight. Do you mind if I sit?

TK: (shrugs)

Matt: (sitting) I'll take that as a yes.

TK: (returning his attention to the pond) Whatever.

Matt: (after a few minutes of silence) TK, what's your mind? Something's bothering you. What is it?

TK: Bothering me, Matt? Nothing's bothering me. I just came down here to think, that's all.

Matt: (taking a deep breath) TK, no matter how old we get, you are still my little brother. I know when something's on your mind. What is it?

TK: (shaking his head) Y… You wouldn't understand.

Matt: Try me.

TK: (growling) Matt, I'm twenty years old! I don't need to be protected anymore.

Matt: I'm not here to protect you. I know you're more than capable of taking care of yourself. But everyone needs someone to talk to once in a while. And don't even think about giving me the old I-don't-want-to-worry-anyone-so-I'll-just-deal-with-it-myself routine. You're a very self-reliant person, TK, but that doesn't mean you have to do everything by yourself.

TK: …

Matt: Brother, I can't force you to talk. No one can. But no one likes seeing you this way. Think about it. You're the Bearer of Hope. You're the one people turn to for support and encouragement. But this time you're the one who is suffering. Who are you going to turn to?

TK: (after another minute of silence) I guess it would be nice to talk about it.

Matt: (treading carefully) Well, if you are willing, then I'm all ears.

TK: All right. Every night when I go to bed, my mind drifts back to when Patamon first digivolved to Angemon. When he…

Matt: (remaining silent, tactfully allowing his younger brother to continue at his own pace)

TK: Anyways, the next thing I know I'm on Infinity Mountain, watching the whole battle replay again and again. Patamon digivolves to Angemon, defeats Devimon, but instead of becoming data and rematerializing as a DigiEgg, he crumples to the ground. His limp, lifeless corpse stained with blood.

Matt: TK…

TK: (not hearing) Then I wake, my entire body drenched in sweat. And though I can feel Patamon sleeping safe and sound next to me, I poke him lightly, just to make sure he's still alive. It's stupid, I know, but there's nothing I can do about it.

Matt: (thinking miserably on what his younger brother has just said) TK…

TK: Matt, what am I supposed to do?

Matt: TK, I'm afraid I can't give you an answer. No one can. The only thing I can say is that you can't allow this to run your life. Your friends are worried about you. I'm worried about you. If Patamon knew about this, and I'm guessing he doesn't, would he want to suffer like this?

TK: (thinking for a moment, then shaking his head) No. No, he wouldn't.

Matt: Would Kari want you to suffer like this?

TK: No, Matt. No, she wouldn't.

Matt: Again, I don't know what to tell you, but maybe you should talk to Patamon about this.

TK: Talk to Patamon?

Matt: Yes. Maybe Patamon struggles with the same thing. Don't forget, he is the one who protected you from Devimon. And two are always stronger than one. If nothing else, I think you've at least proved that much. Maybe you can work through this together.

TK: Hmm… Maybe…

* * *

><p>Kari: Did you talk to him last night?<p>

Matt: Yes, Kari. Thank you for calling me.

Kari: No, Matt. Thank you. He refused to talk to me about it, and was most likely hiding his issues from Patamon too. So I could think of no one else but you whom he might open up to.

Matt: Well, he did.

Kari: And was my guess correct?

Matt: It was. But I managed to convince him to talk to Patamon about it. You see, Kari, since you and I talked, I have been wondering if Patamon is also haunted by that battle.

Kari: Hmm… It's quite possible. I'd never thought about it that way. But if you're right, then they might be able to overcome their issues together.

Matt: That's my hope. But I have to leave now. I have to get back. Kari?

Kari: Yes, Matt?

Matt: Keep close to him, won't you? For me?

Kari: Of course I will! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?

Matt: (smiling for the first time in days) Thank you, Kari.


End file.
